SiC (silicon carbide) is expected to be a material for next-generation power semiconductor devices. SiC has excellent physical properties, having a band gap three times wider than that of Si (silicon), a breakdown field strength approximately 10 times higher than that of Si, and a heat conductivity approximately three times higher than that of Si. A power semiconductor device that has low energy loss and is capable of high-temperature operation can be realized by taking advantage of those properties.
Meanwhile, the drawback of SiC is that the mobility of carriers becomes lower due to residual defects or the like.